Carnaval de Conflictos
by Maaya Holic
Summary: El padre de Gareki ha decidido casarse, asi que el joven tiene que mudarse al hogar de su nueva madre, en donde espera lograr llevarse bien con sus hermanos, lo que nuestro antisocial amigo no esperaba es que tendria que lidiar con 13 chicos.


[¡Hola a todos! Aquí Maaya renaciendo de las cenizas, les traigo una nueva historia, agradezco a quienes leyeron mi otro fic "Algo de Cenicienta" el cual lleva tiempo en hiatus pero prometo retomarlo ;o; ya ando en ello.

Amo Brothers Conflict~ el juego, el anime, los chara song´s, y obvio a los chicos también~ así que me encontraba pensando en ello cuando me vino a la mente hacer un fic de Karneval con las situaciones de BroCon~ espero les guste, el casting para elegir a los hermanos fue duro pero logre armarlo, acepto sugerencias jeje~]

**Titulo: Carnaval de Conflictos**

**Fandom: Karneval**

**Generos: Comedia, romance, un poco de shaoi tal vez…**

**Parejas: Demasiadas~ **

**NI KARNEVAL NI GAREKI-KUN ME PERTENECEN**, **TODO ES OBRA DE MIKANAGI-SENSEI, A QUIEN AMAMOS~**

**~CAPÍTULO 1~**

Era una mañana como cualquier otra, los pájaros cantaban hermosas melodías, el sol filtraba su luz por todas partes, el cielo era tan azul como siempre y la brisa….

**-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE, PADRE?!**

Se escucho a un chico gritar, podría asegurarles que su voz resonó lo suficiente para que todo el complejo de departamentos se percatara. Aunque los vecinos ya estaban acostumbrados, así que simplemente no le dieron importancia al residente del departamento 69 (?)

-Es que…estoy tratando de calmarme... ¡¿y de quién crees que es la culpa?!- le gritaba al teléfono en mano.

Nuestro protagonista, un joven de aproximadamente 15 años, cabellos negros, mirada profunda, cursaba el 2do grado en el instituto Kuronomei, muy inteligente y agudo, poseedor de un amplio conocimiento sobre mecanismos, aspiraba a convertirse en ingeniero algún día; era el único hijo de un buen profesor de ciencias, la madre del chico había fallecido siendo este solo un bebé y pese a este trágico evento, ambos, padre e hijo habían logrado salir adelante formando un fuerte lazo de mutuo afecto. Aunque últimamente el moreno se comportaba gruñón y sarcástico, su padre solo sonreía y lo atribuía a la "pubertad".

Habían vivido bien, nunca les hizo falta nada, o al menos eso pensó Gareki, nuestro adolescente recibió aquella mañana una "feliz" noticia por teléfono.

_-Papá va a casarse, Gareki-kun-_

El moreno se petrifico tras escuchar eso, analizo todo, Gareki ya sabía que su padre estaba saliendo con una mujer y que su relación era estable, pero no la conocía, no lo consideraba necesario, él ya no era un niño y no tenia porque juzgar las decisiones que su padre tomara.

Además de sostener el teléfono en una mano, en la otra llevaba lo que parecía una carta, decorada con un peculiar símbolo, uno que Gareki reconoció al instante; en aquel papel había un mensaje:

_Querido Gareki~_

_Finalmente llego el momento en que podré conocerte, lamento no haberte visitado antes, pero las cosas en la oficina me tuvieron muy ocupada; pero eso ya no es problema, tu padre me ha hablado tanto de ti, muero por verte y deseo que sea antes de la ceremonia, de la cual tu padre ya te habrá contado, siento que sea todo tan precipitado, ambos habíamos estado tan ocupados y quisimos aprovechar este breve tiempo libre para organizar todo._

_Ah, ya hablaremos cuando vengas a casa, debes conocer a toda la familia, estamos ansiosos por recibirte~_

_Mikanagi Touya~_

Una carta bastante normal a simple vista, lo fue hasta que el moreno miro el nombre de su futura madre, el apellido Mikanagi no era cualquier cosa, y Gareki no asimilaba el hecho de que su padre había estado saliendo con aquella mujer.

¿A que me refiero? Bien, les contare~

En aquel país, existe una corporación sumamente poderosa y bien conocida, enfocada a proyectos de investigación, seguridad, publicidad, programación y mucho más; la Corporación Circus. Logrando todo tipo de negocios que beneficiaban principalmente a la población, Circus era sumamente respetada y apreciada y más lo era la mente tras toda la Corporación, Mikanagi Touya. El símbolo que había en aquella carta era precisamente el de dicha corporación.

¿Lo entienden ahora? Ese shock vino al saber la identidad de la bella novia, su futura madre.

_-¿Gareki-kun? Sé que estás feliz por la noticia, puedo imaginar tu gran sonrisa-_

-Oi…tú ¿en verdad estuviste saliendo con ella?

_-¿Ah? ¿Hablas de Touya-san? _

-¡Por supuesto! ¿De quién más?

_-Ajajaja Gareki-kun, ciertamente ella es muy hermosa. _

-No…no me refiero a eso-

Al parecer el padre de Gareki estaba de lo más tranquilo, pero, se casaría con la mujer más poderosa del país y si, además de poderosa aquella mujer era muy hermosa, carismática e inteligente.

_-Gareki-kun debes empacar de inmediato, ya te hemos enviado el boleto de avión que saldrá esta misma tarde, anoté también las indicaciones necesarias para que llegues con bien._

-Claro, no me has dado tiempo de nada más…

_-Hijo, ten mucho cuidado, no hables con extraños, verifica bien la dirección del lugar y…_

-¡**Basta! ¿Acaso soy un niño pequeño? ¡Como si pudiera perderme yendo a semejante lugar! ¡Te veré allá, adiós!**

El moreno cortó la llamada y dispuso a empacar, obviamente no se perdería, el lugar al que iría era bastante "peculiar".

Durante su vuelo, nuestro protagonista no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto, es decir, no había nada de malo en que su padre se casara, tener una nueva familia era algo inevitable, tal vez no encajaría al principio pero se esforzaría por llevarse bien con todos.

"_¿Todos? ¿Ella es madre, cierto? ¿Tendré hermanos?"_

Algo que lo puso aún más nervioso, el chico no era bueno relacionándose con las personas, esta sí que sería una difícil prueba. Pero trataría de ser positivo, lo haría por su padre que tanto había hecho por él.

Así fue como, un par de horas después y justo sobre el atardecer, el menor llegó a su "peculiar" destino, un enorme complejo departamental de al menos 10 pisos de altura, en la barda principal (donde se hallaba el timbre para anunciarse) había una placa grabada, "Residencia Sapphire".

En efecto, aquel edificio era el nuevo hogar de Gareki, el hogar del afamado "Imperio Mikanagi" como solían llamarlo en las noticias. Era imposible no conocer el sitio.

-Tch…debo tranquilizarme- se decía a sí mismo el pequeño Gareki.

Presiono el timbre y espero por una respuesta, la puerta se abrió sin más y el chico ingreso hasta llegar a la puerta principal del edificio, esta dio un par de golpecitos a la misma.

"_Maldición ¡tranquilízate! No es como si un animal salvaje fuera a salir y atacarme, es mi nueva familia…mi familia"._

La puerta de abrió de golpe, Gareki estaba por hacer una reverencia y presentarse y entonces…

**-¡Gareki-oniichan~! **

-¡Waaah!

Un pequeño de cabellos blancos y hermosa mirada carmesí se abalanzo sobre el recién llegado, con tanto impulso que ambos cayeron al piso.

**-¡Finalmente estás aquí~! **

El pequeño no dejaba de abrazarlo, su voz tan tierna denotaba lo emocionado que estaba por conocer a su nuevo hermano, Gareki.

-Oh Nai-kun, te he dicho que no te lanzaras sobre él, debe estar agotado por el viaje.

Un hombre mayor (unos 35 años) de gafas y mirada serena apareció frente a los chicos, ayudándoles a ponerse de pie, llevaba puesto un traje oscuro con todo y corbata.

-¡Eeeh~! Pero, Toki-niichan, yo estaba muy ansioso por conocerlo~ es nuestro nuevo hermano~

-Lo sé- dijo aquel hombre–No eres el único ansioso Nai-kun-

El nuevo hermano permaneció en su lugar, perdido en pensamientos, ese sí que había sido un sorpresivo recibimiento, dio un largo suspiro y se concentro en lo que pasaba, deseando que el resto de la familia fuera más "norma". Sin embargo, el destino le tenía preparada una gran sorpresa~

[Aquí finaliza el capitulo 1, que es mera introducción como lo habrán notado, tengo muchas cosas en mente pero me gustaría leer sus opiniones, juro que mi otro fic "Algo de cenicienta" revivirá, ya he practicado esto de escribir comedias jeje~ Como bien dije, la referencia principal de este fic es el juego de "Brothers Conflict" pero mantendré lo más intactas posibles las personalidades de todos los personajes de Karneval- En el próximo capítulo conoceremos mejor al hermano menor y al hermano mayor de la familia Mikanagi~ y tal vez aparezcan ciertos hermanos gemelos~ Espero sus reviews ]


End file.
